


Mass Effect Lilo

by Fanfiction_Generator



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Generator/pseuds/Fanfiction_Generator
Summary: Lilo from Lilo & Stich as Commander Shepard from Mass Effect.Prompt bycarabcod000
Kudos: 1





	Mass Effect Lilo

“Besides,” Joker is saying by the time Lilo reaches the bridge, “Spectres are trouble. Call me paranoid, but I don’t like having him on board.”

“You’re paranoid,” says Kaidan automatically. “The Council helped fund this project— they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment.”

“Only an idiot believes the official story,” says Joker, with a pointed look at Kaidan.

Lilo clears her throat, alerting the other two to her presence before their argument progresses into a shouting match.

“Joker’s probably right,” she says. “They don’t send Spectres on shakedown runs.”

“See? There must be more going on than the captain’s letting on.”

“Joker!” Captain Anderson’s voice comes over the intercom, interrupting their conversation. “Status report.”

Joker types a few keys and examines the screens in front of him. “Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid.”

“Good,” says Anderson. “Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to the Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Joker confirms, then adds, “Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way.”

“He’s already here, Lieutenant.” Joker winces slightly as the Captain continues, “Tell Commander Pelekai to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing.”

“Wish me luck,” Lilo says as she exits the bridge.

As Lilo makes her way through the ship, she hears more crew members complaining about the Specter on board. She knows she should probably reprimand them, but given that she also agrees with them she can’t bring herself to.

“Commander Pelekai,” says Nihlus, turning to face her. “I was hoping you’d get here first. It will give us a chance to talk.” Internally, Lilo shivers slightly. Whatever he wants to talk about, it probably won’t be good. “I’m interested in this world we’re going to,” continues Nihlus. “Eden Prime. I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful.”

“I’m sure it is,” says Lilo, even though she knows that no planet, no matter how beautiful, could ever compare to Kauai.

“Yes,” says Nihlus. “A paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn’t it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?”

“Do you know something?” asks Lilo. She’s not sure where Nihlus is going with this, but she doesn’t like it.

“Your people are still newcomers, Pelekai.” Nihlus’s voice takes on a harsher edge. “The galaxy can be a very dangerous place… is the Alliance truly ready for this?”

Before Lilo can respond, Captain Anderson steps into the room.

“I think it’s about time we told the commander what’s really going on.”

“This mission,” says Nihlus, as if he’s imparting a shocking revelation, “is far more than a simple shakedown run.”

“I already figured that out.” It takes most of Lilo’s self control not to point out that the entire crew knows there’s more to this mission than the Captain’s let on.

“We’re making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime,” says Anderson. “A research team there unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean.”

Lilo raises an eyebrow. “I thought the Protheans disappeared 50,000 years ago.”

“Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives—” Nihlus gestures up at the ceiling, “—it’s all based on Prothean technology.”

“This is big, Pelekai,” adds Anderson. “The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward by multiple centuries. Eden Prime doesn’t have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study.”

“Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests Commander,” says Nihlus. “This discovery could affect every species in Council space.”

“And one more thing.” Hearing the shift in Anderson’s tone, Lilo turns. “Nihlus isn’t just here for the beacon… he’s also here to evaluate you.” When Lilo looks at him in confusion, he continues. “The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time,” he says. “Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. If the Spectres accept a human into their ranks, it’ll show how far the Alliance has come.”

“Your experiences with Experiment 626—”

“ _ Stitch _ ,” corrects Lilo under her breath.

“—showed remarkable levels of resilience, intelligence, and adaptability on your part, all particularly useful talents. That’s why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres.”

“Just tell me what I have to do,” says Lilo, forcing herself to stay calm.

“I need to see your skills for myself, Commander,” says Nihlus. “You’ll be in charge of the ground team on this mission. Secure the beacon and get it safely onto the ship. I will accompany you to observe. We should be getting close to Eden—”

“Captain!” Joker’s voice comes in through the intercom, sounding slightly panicked. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s wrong, Joker?” asks Anderson.

“Transmission from Eden Prime, sir,” explains the helmsman. “You’d better see this!”

The video feed from the transmission is shaky and fractured, showing a group of soldiers under heavy fire, although it’s impossible to tell who (or what) they’re being attacked by. It’s clear they were taken by surprise, and the transmission cuts out suddenly as the person recording it is killed.

The three of them stare at one of the last images from the video, an immense alien ship, electricity crackling along it’s appendage-like outer modules.

“Take us in, Joker,” says Anderson. “Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated.”

“A small strike team can move quickly, without drawing attention,” says Nihlus. “It’s our best chance to secure the beacon.”

Anderson nods. “Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold,” he tells Nihlus. He turns to Lilo. “Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You’re going in.”

\---

The drop point is littered with bodies, most of them charred beyond recognition. The three of them fan out, searching for survivors and equipment. Every few minutes, one of them will glance warily at the sky, looking for any sign of an incoming attack.

The drones appear seemingly out of nowhere, bursting over the red-tinged horizon and speeding towards them with deadly accuracy. They fix on Jenkins, who’s gone ahead of the other two, and within seconds he’s on the ground, no different from any of the other corpses they’ve passed in the last five minutes.

Lilo fires her pistol instinctively, and somewhere off to her right she can hear Kaidan doing the same. Unable to hold against the onslaught of bullets, the drones fall, sparks flying as their systems fail. With the danger temporarily quelled, Lilo and Kaidan approach Jenkins’ body.

“Ripped right through his shields,” says Kaidan, reaching down to close the fallen man’s eyes. “Never had a chance.”

“He deserves a burial,” says Lilo. Looking around worriedly, she adds, “But there’s no knowing when they’ll be back, and we have to make it to the dig site.”

“Aye-aye, ma’am,” Kaidan nods, and the two of them continue.

As they make their way towards the dig site, they run into more drones, none of them posing a challenge in a way the first round did. The many rock formations scattered around the planet’s surface make for good cover, and the drones themselves are fairly weak, easy to take out with a few shots. They’re about halfway there when Nihlus’ voice comes in over the comm.

“I’ve got some burned out buildings here, Pelekai,” he says. “A lot of bodies. I’m going to check it out. I’ll try to catch up with you at the dig site.”

_ We’re coming across plenty of bodies ourselves,  _ thinks Lilo, crouching behind a rock as she aims her pistol at the newest wave of drones. She’s about to respond when she sees a pair of soldiers in beat-up armour running for their lives. They’re being pursued by robotic-looking creatures, and Lilo watches in horror as the creatures manage to grab one of them, impaling him on a pike and killing him instantly.

The other soldier manages to escape, ducking behind the same rock as Lilo and firing on the creatures with deadly accuracy. Lilo and Kaidan start attacking them as well, and the three of them are able to make short work of the creatures.

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams,” the woman introduces herself. “Of the 212. You the one in charge here, ma’am?”

Lilo nods. “What happened?”

“We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit,” explains Ashley. “We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.”

“Any idea what they are?”

“I think they’re geth,” says Ashley, and Lilo blinks at her.

“Geth? But—”

“The geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years,” says Kaidan, as if reading her mind. “Why are they here now?”   
  


“They must have come for the beacon,” says Ashley. “The dig site is close; just over that rise.” She points. “It might still be there.”

“We could use your help, Williams,” says Lilo.

“Aye-aye, ma’am,” agrees Ashley. “It’s time for payback.”

\---

They finally made it to the dig site, only to find it completely empty. 

“The beacon was right here,” Ashley is saying. “It must have been moved.”

Kaidan turns to her. “By who?” he asks. “Our side? Or the geth?”   
  


“Hard to say,” she replies. “Maybe we’ll know more after we check out the research camp.”

“What are the chances that anyone got out of here alive?”

_ Probably zero, _ Lilo thinks to herself, but doesn’t voice her opinion because it’s not like they have that many options. Out loud, she says, “Pretty low, but it’s our only shot. If anyone did survive, where would they be?”

Ashley thinks for a moment. “If they were lucky, probably hiding up at the camp. It’s just on the top of this ridge, up the ramps.”

“Should we wait for Nihlus?” asks Kaidan.

“Change of plans, Pelekai—”

“Speak of the devil…” Lilo mutters to herself”

“—there’s a small spaceport up ahead,” continues Nihlus. “I want to check it out. I’ll wait for you there.”

“Well, that answers that question,” says Lilo, and she signals for Ashley to lead them towards the camp.

\---

The camp is a wreck. Windows smashed, doors busted— some sections of the buildings are completely burned down, while others are still ablaze. Everywhere there are more of the impaled soldiers, their lifeless forms swaying slightly in the breeze.

“Keep your guard up,” warns Kaidan. “Looks like a good place for an ambush.”

Just then, one of the spikes retracts, lowering its corpse to the ground. Now that it’s at eye level, Lilo and the others can see that it doesn’t look human at all anymore, its eyes glowing an unnerving shade of bright blue. They watch in horror as the other corpses begin to lower, and one by one they stand up and advance on the group.

“Oh god,” says Kaidan.

“What did the geth do to them?” asks Ashley, voice somewhere between fear and horrified fascination.

The three of them form a tight circle, backs to each other as they fend off attacks from all sides.

“Got him!” shouts Ashley, as she shoots down the last of the corpses.

\---

There’s only one room inside the camp that hasn’t been ransacked, sealed with an encrypted lock. The two survivors they find inside, doctors probably, judging by their uniforms, breathe a sigh of relief when they enter.

“Humans— thank the Mother!” one of them cries.

“Hurry!” says the other. “Close the door, quick! Before they come back!”

“Don’t worry,” Lilo reassures them. “We’ll protect you.” She turns and addresses the first doctor. “You’re Dr. Warren, right? The one in charge of the excavation?” The woman nods. “Do you know what happened to the beacon?”   
  


“It was moved to the spaceport this morning,” says Dr. Warren. “Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us.”

“No one is saved!” interrupts the other doctor. “The age of humanity has ended! Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain.”

Dr. Warren lays a hand on his arm, and he calms slightly. “Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he’s always been a bit… unstable,” she explains. “Genius and madness are often two sides of the same coin.”

“Is it madness to see the future?” insists Manuel. “To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand there is no escape? No, I am not mad. I’m the only sane one left!”

Lilo rolls her eyes. “The beacon’s at the spaceport?” she confirms. Dr. Warren nods. “Let’s go,” she says, motioning for Kaidan and Ashley to follow her.

They arrive at the spaceport just in time to see a ship taking off, exhaust tinged red, although it’s hard to tell if that’s due to the ship or to Eden Prime’s atmosphere. It looks, Lilo realizes, a lot like the ship she saw in the transition, back on the Normandy.

She and the others split up, searching the site for supplies and survivors. She finds a few abandoned boxes of equipment, humming to herself as she pockets the useful items. There's another encrypted door on the south side of the complex and she opens it.

“Is it safe?” someone asks. “Are they gone?”

As Lilo’s eyes adjust to the darkness she can make out three people. She doesn’t put her gun down, not yet. These people might not look dangerous, but she also doesn't want to take that risk, not after so many things have gone wrong.

“Who are you?” she asks.

“We’re just farmers,” says the one in the middle, holding out his hands so Lilo can see that he’s unarmed. “We’ve been hiding ever since that ship first showed up.”

“What else can you tell me about the ship?”

“I was too busy running to get a clear look at it. I think it landed over near the spaceport.” He thinks for a minute, trying to recall more details. “It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned, only, it was coming from inside your own head.”

“It was probably trying to block communications,” says Lilo. “Well, if that’s it…”

“Cole,” the man on the left interjects. “We’re just a bunch of farmers. These guys are  _ soldiers _ . Maybe we should give them the stuff.”

“The stuff?” asks Lilo, raising an eyebrow.

Cole rubs the back of his neck, somewhat sheepishly. “Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring,” he explains. “Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds. Here,” he hands over a few pistols. “I found these in the most recent shipment. We were gonna use them for protection… but I think you’ll get more use out of them than we would.”

“Who’s your contact.” asks Ashley, “at the spaceport?”

Cole stammers. “He’s not a bad guy— I don’t want to get in trouble. Besides, I’m not a snitch!”

“Please,” asks Lilo, flashing him the smile she used to use when she wanted Nani to help with one of her schemes. “We could really use your help… he might know something.”

“Powell,” says Cole. “His name’s Powell. That’s really all I know.”

“Thanks,” Lilo grins at him. “And good luck.”

They’ve cased most of the perimeter when they discover Nihlus’ body.

“A turian?” Ashley sounds mildly impressed. “You knew him?”

Lilo nods.

“He’s a Spectre. He was with us on the Nor—” Kaidan stops speaking suddenly when they hear a banging noise from some of the nearby boxes. They all raise their guns in unison.

“Wait!” a man emerges from behind one of the boxes, holding his hands up in surrender. “Don’t— don’t shoot! I’m one of you. I’m human.”

“Why were you hiding?” asks Lilo, not lowering her pistol.

“My name’s Powell,” he says. “I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him.”

“The other one?”

“There were two turians here,” Powell explains. “Your friend and another one he called Saren. I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down… and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I’m just lucky he didn’t see me behind the crates.”

_ That’s… concerning, _ thinks Lilo, but she’ll need to worry about that later. “We were told there was a Prothean beacon that was brought here,” she tells Powell. “Do you know what happened to it?”

“It’s over on the other platform, the one over there” Powell points. “Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed your friend. I knew that damn beacon was trouble… Everything’s gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up, then the attack.”

Lilo considers asking how he survived the attack when no one else did ( _ why didn’t anyone else think of hiding behind the barrels? _ ) but thinks better of it. “Cole mentioned you,” she says instead. “Said you run a smuggling ring.”

“What? No! I mean…” he stutters for a minute. “What does it matter now? So I’m a smuggler— who cares?”

“We don’t care,” Lilo reassures him, ignoring how Ashley bristles at her words, “but do you have any weapons?”

Powell gives them a few grenades. “And there’s this,” he says. “It’s experimental technology. Top of the line. I don’t need it. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Really, I’m sorry.”

“We should go,” says Kaidan. “We need to find that beacon before it’s too late.”

\---

Lilo presses the call button on her comm.

“Normandy, this is Pelekai. The beacon is secure. Request immediate evac.”

“This is amazing,” says Kaidan, who hasn’t been able to take his eyes off the beacon yet. Lilo wonders if he’s just in awe of it, or if he thinks it’ll disappear if he looks away. “Actual working Prothean technology… unbelievable!”

Ashley is staring at it too, albeit with a slightly more thoughtful expression on her face. “It wasn’t doing anything like that when they dug it up,” she says. “Something must have activated it.”

Lilo, who had been half-listening to the Normandy’s reply, tenses as she sees Ashley approach the beacon. Her face looks blank, almost like she’s in a trance. Lilo rushes towards her, dragging her away, but in the process the beacon latches onto Lilo instead, pulling her towards it.

Chaotic, fragmented images flash before Lilo’s eyes, much too fast for her to make any sense of them. As suddenly as she was pulled in, the beacon releases her, throwing her backwards. Her head hits the ground, and everything goes black.

\---

Lilo wakes up in the Normandy’s med bay, head aching and body bruised and sore.

“You had us worried there, Pelekai,” says Dr. Chakwas. “How are you feeling?”

“Nothing serious,” she replies. She’s had much worse, after all, and there are more important things to worry about. “How long was I out?”

“About 15 hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think.”

“It’s my fault.” Lilo turns to see Ashley standing behind her bed. “I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way.”

“If you hadn’t triggered it, one of us would have,” says Lilo.  _ Probably me, _ she thinks to herself.  _ Whether they’re literal or metaphorical, I never can resist big red do-not-touch buttons. _

“We have no idea if that’s actually what set it off,” adds Dr. Chakwas. “Unfortunately, we’ll never get to find out.”

“The beacon exploded,” explains Ashley, when Lilo looks to her in confusion. “A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you out cold. The Lieutenant and I carried you back to the ship.”

“There is something I need to discuss with you.” says Dr. Chakwas, shifting the conversation back to Lilo’s health. “Physically, you’re fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity— abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming.”

“The beacon showed me a series of images when I touched it.” Lilo pauses, not really sure how to explain her vision. “Most of it was too fast for me to see properly, but what I did see… death… destruction… It was awful.”

“I’ll add this to my report. It may—” Dr. Chakwas trails off when Captain Anderson enters the room.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Dr. Chakwas, but I need to speak with Pelekai. Can you step out of the room for a minute?” he asks. Dr. Chakwas nods, leaving the room. Ashley follows her.

“Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Pelekai,” says Anderson, once the door closes behind Ashley. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” says Lilo quickly, hoping to skip the pleasantries and get to the issue at hand, whatever it is now. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I won’t lie to you, Pelekai.” Anderson shifts his weight slightly, looking more rattled than Lilo has ever seen him. “Things look bad. Nihlus is dead, the beacon was destroyed, and the geth are invading. The Council’s going to want answers.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” says Lilo. “You sent us down there without backup, we barely survived an ambush, and the beacon self-destructed the second we approached it. With all due respect, sir, you’re the one who dropped the ball on this one, not us.”

“I’ll stand behind you and your report, Pelekai,” says Anderson, raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “You’re a damned hero in my books. It’s Saren, the other turian. He’s the reason why I’m here. If he’s working with the geth, that means he’s gone rogue. A rogue Spectre’s trouble, especially one who hates humans as much as he does.”

“He didn’t come to Eden Prime just because he hates humans,” Lilo points out. “If he was allied with the geth, he must have been there for the beacon.” She thinks back to the vision she’d had. “Just before I passed out, I had some sort of vision,” she explains. “I saw synthetics. Maybe geth, maybe something else. They were slaughtering people. Butchering them.”

Anderson pales. “We need to report this to the Council,” he says. “We don’t know what information was stored in the beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it.”

“If you’re right about him,” says Lilo, “this attack was an act of war. He won’t stop until he’s wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy. We’re going to have to stop him.”

“It won’t be easy,” replies Anderson. “He’s a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That’s why we need the Council on our side. I’ll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an idea for a fic that you don't have the time/energy to write? Send us your idea and we'll write it for you!
> 
> Tumblr: [fanfiction-generator.tumblr.com](https://fanfiction-generator.tumblr.com)
> 
> Email: fanfictiongenerator123@gmail.com


End file.
